Love is an easy thing NOT
by Emmettsmyteddy
Summary: Bella hates Edward....Edward hates Bella....until they really look into each others eyes....


**Sorry for any typos I proof read like 5 or more times I'm really sorry if there are any.**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* *Sigh* Why does the alarm clock always go off when I'm having a great dream? I thought as I reached for the snooze button. I lay in my bed thinking about my great dream, which of course about Edward. The dream started with Edward and I walking down the beach, holding hands and talking about our future life together and about how we will grow old together. Of course this was ONLY a dream… I slowly slipped back into dreamland; which shortly turned into a nightmare when my brother woke me up with his pet iguana staring me directly in my face! Fortunately for the iguana, my brother, Emmett, is a fairly good catch.

"EMMETT!!!" I was so mad; I don't understand why he has to put that icky lizard in my face…  
"Your alarm went off and you didn't get up so I thought Izzy would come wake you up..So I'm sorry." He looked at me with this innocent little frown and I decided to forgive him.  
"Fine, I'll be down stairs soon so go finish getting ready." He left and soon I heard him singing Low by Flo Rida and I started laughing. I went to my closet to look at what I wanted to wear I just stood there staring into the closet and soon found myself daydreaming about Edward once again.

After I snapped out of Edwardland I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, some brown flats, and a shirt that said "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." Then I ran to the bathroom and ripped through my hair with a brush and ran down stairs. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal and dumped some in a bowl. "CRAP!" we don't have any milk…'Great!" I guess it's a dry cereal morning. This would be okay except for the fact that inevitably someone mistakes the crumbs on my shirt as OMG Dandruff!

After I ate my breakfast I walked to school. Nothing out of the ordinary, Blah, so I decided to make something happen. As I was walking I saw my crush and my best friends Rose and Alice's brother walking on the opposite side of the street. As expected he scarcely noticed me. Just as we each reached our respective crosswalks, I began screaming at the top of my lungs. Immediately, he dropped his books and bounded into the street in a valiant effort to rescue me from the unknown terror. Unfortunately for him, a little known pothole which I had stumbled over more than once lay just below the curb he was bounding from. Boom! He went down like a hippo on rollerblades. Just then my light changed and as I casually strolled past his crumpled mess I smiled and bid him good morning. I know it seems evil of me, but it doesn't compare to the multitude of things he had inflicted on me over the years. The worst of which was the time he and his friends came to my house when Edward's sisters were spending the night at my house, and they dumped a jar full of grasshoppers into my open bedroom window when we went to bed. Anyway, it sure made me feel good to do this to him, even though I really liked him he was always really mean to me, ever since I moved to Forks my sophomore year, but for some reason I loved Edward Cullen. I hadn't seen Edward for a whole summer until today because he went on vacation in Europe with his icky girlfriend Tanya. Tanya is head cheerleader and is a total snot and of course Edward doesn't see it. He thinks she is perfect and sweet, supposedly he told Ali and Rose that he thinks Tanya is his soul mate and he wants to propose to her at senior graduation. Ick I cannot imagine having her as a sister in law. As I arrived at school everyone had gathered in the auditorium for some kind of announcement. As students and faculty alike sat yawning and indulging in casual conversation, the school glee club tried in vain to get the rest of us pumped up with school spirit. I wondered to myself as I watched them why anyone would ever subject themselves to such humiliation. Not that I don't have school spirit, it's just that I believe there are better ways to express it. School to me is a necessary evil at best and an exercise in futility at worst. I mean I study hard and do get pretty good grades. But unless you are either extremely weird or at the top of the popularity heap, you're pretty much invisible. The only reason I wasn't invisible was because I was Emmett's sister and Cullen Twins bff… to tell you the truth they are quite the twins they looked nothing alike Alice was very short barely 5 foot, beauty with short pike black hair and Rose is a tall 5'9 beautiful blonde, they both love shopping but other than that they are pretty different. Edward is a year younger, Edward has the most gorgeous green eyes and bronze  
tasseled hair he looked like an angel.  
**  
After the assembly**  
I walked to cohort** (that's a 20 minute class it's like homeroom and you get your schedule from the teacher.) **as soon as I walked through the door I saw my two besties sitting together talking about shopping and I knew my day was going to be long.  
"Ok so my dad is having his annual party for all the doctors and nurses at our house this weekend and we need to go shopping to get fabulous dresses!!!" Alice said happily, I'm pretty sure she already had my whole outfit envisioned in her little pixie head. Man do I hate shopping. Rose looked like she was in a trance and then all of a sudden she blurts out…  
" Edward dumped Tanya like..." Rose said with an evil smile on her face but then suddenly stopped. Everyone in the room whipped their heads toward our little group, I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. All the girls in the room except for Rose, Ali, and I ran out of the room either to go on a hunt for Edward or to go gossip.  
"Oops…I guess I should have whispered that…" she said with a little giggle.  
" Yeah you probably should have…." I said as I pointed to the classroom door. Edward was standing in the door way he looked sooo mad, man was Rose gonna get it…  
"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM????? Why would you tell every girl in the school that I'm now single?!?" he was soo pissed.  
"Why in the world do you think I was the mastermind behind this?" I said with thick sarcasm.  
"Because you hate me and I think you would do anything to tick me off." He glared at me as he said this.  
"Whatever…I would love to take credit for this but I can't." I gave him an evil smile and grabbed my stuff and left.

**After school**  
I was just walking out of PE, man today was not one of my best days I was wishing that my pixie friend would call me and thats when my phone went off in my pocket.

**(A/N: The song is Right Round by Flo Rida)**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

I pulled my phone from my pocket only to see Alice's name flashing on my phone. "Hey! OMG how do you do that?" I said shocked. " Do what?" yeah like she does know..  
" Nevermind…so what's up Ali?"

"It's….time…. to go SHOPPING to get fabulous dresses!!!" I'm pretty sure our day would be super long. Man do I hate shopping. But then again there will probably be lots of hot med. Students.  
" Fine…." I said with as much excitement as I could put into this agreement.  
"Hey, where are you? We are going to come and pick you up."  
"I'm by the gym." I said.  
"Ok we will be right there!" she sounded extremely excited, more then usual.  
Within a minute a yellow Porsche pulled up and I hopped in. As soon as I got in Alice was bouncing in her seat talking about shopping and something pink and puffy and I got scared.

**I know it's not long but if no one likes it then I know I didn't waste to much time on it. Next chapter will be their shopping trip and the party. I hope everyone likes this. REVIEW!!! Please.  
Oh and go and read my bestest friends' stories there under my fav. Writers their names are Steve-did-it and I-Love-Air**

Andi and Desi hope you guys like my story. LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!!!! 333333333333333333


End file.
